Acceptance
by Perfect Solution
Summary: Snape decided to group enemies together. I wonder how he'd feel if he found out just how they used their library time? Group therapy, anyone?


**A/N: **I like this story. It's a long one-shot, but it's funny and... well, I really like it. Not that I don't like my other stories... Ok, I'm going to stop stalling. Enjoy! And leave me reviews and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I know, it really is sad...

* * *

Draco looked around the class coolly. Snape was pairing everyone up to write the essay. Why they had to write an essay in pairs, Draco had no idea. Didn't Snape realise that only one of the two would end up writing it? Oh well, it didn't matter. Draco never had to work exceptionally hard in Potions class. He was naturally talented, and he knew the teacher personally. Needless to say, this Slytherin didn't exert much effort.

"Pansy Parkinson is to work with Hermione Granger." Professor Snape said, and he scribbled the names on the parchment in front of him. Draco didn't even try to stifle his laughter. He held onto Blaise's shoulder for support as he laughed at the hilarity of his friend's situation, and Blaise, too, was laughing. The blond tried coughing, to make him seem less 'guilty' of laughing, but his plan failed as Pansy glared at him, and most of the Gryffindors looked away, trying not to notice their behaviour and feeling bad for Hermione.

Pansy hit both her friends in the arm and Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Draco Malfoy is to work with Harry Potter." Draco choked on his breath, and started an actual coughing fit. It was Pansy's turn to snicker. Draco soon calmed down and stood up.

"Sir, with all due respect, I refuse to work with him! I demand to work with someone else!" Draco said indignantly. Snape stared him down. Eventually, after a few moments of staring, Snape's look bore into Draco and he sat down. Blaise pat his shoulder comfortingly, although he was grinning.

"It'll be alright. I mean, it's not like it's a hard essay…" Blaise tried to assure Draco. Draco, on the other hand, did not feel the need to be pitied.

"Sod off, Blaise." Draco whispered harshly.

"Just trying to help you through a rough time…" Blaise said with a smile.

"Blaise Zabini is to work with Ronald Weasley." Blaise's smile wavered, and then he groaned and let his head fall hard on the desk.

"It'll be alright. I mean, it's not like it's a hard essay…" Draco mocked Blaise's words and Pansy snickered again, both of them feeling considerably better knowing they weren't the only unjust pair for the project.

"These arrangements are to bring House unity closer. It is a requirement." The tall, greasy haired professor drawled on. "And I expect nothing less than perfect. Understood?" He turned his intimidating stare to the class, and all was silent. Snape sighed and waved his hand. "Class dismissed."

The Slytherin Trio took their time, snickering at each other's misfortune as they assembled their books. They were still teasing and chuckling when _another_ trio approached them.

"Well, if it isn't the Golden Trio. Came to pay us a visit? How lucky of us!" Draco said in a mockingly sweet tone, but his eyes were cold as he eyed them. Pansy and Blaise took their places on either side of Draco, ready if the Gryffindors were planning to do something.

The Gryffindor Trio consisted of a Mudblood, a Blood traitor, and the-boy-who-lived. They were giving the Slytherins tired looks, and they looked like they'd rather be jumping off the Astronomy tower than confronting these three. Draco smirked at the thought.

"When do you want to work on the essays?" asked Hermione, who looked pointedly at Pansy.

"Well, I was thinking about that. I'm pretty much booked for the entire month, including weekends, so if you could just add my name when you're done writing it, I'd greatly appreciate it." Pansy smiled as sweetly as she could, and Blaise and Draco looked away, trying not to smile.

"I think _not._ We are going to work on this together, whether I force you to or not." Hermione spoke in a clear and commanding voice.

"I think she likes you…" Blaise whispered, loud enough for all to hear, as he nudged Pansy on her side, grinning and winking at her. Hermione looked disgusted, and it took almost everything Draco had to regain his cool composure. Pansy slapped Blaise's elbow away and looked at Hermione with a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. When do you want to start it?" she asked, rolling her eyes and sighing again, for extra effect.

"How about tonight?"

"Excuse me? We just _got_ the stupid essay! It's due in two weeks! And you want to work on it tonight?" Pansy couldn't believe her ears. She never handed things in late, but she never completed it the first day she received it. Not when it was due in such a long time.

"Best to get it out of the way, no?" Hermione said, under everyone's stares.

Pansy looked from Draco to Blaise, but no one offered her any help. "Fine." Pansy looked at Harry and Ron, then at Draco and Blaise. A small smirk appeared on her lips.

"You know, I think we should _all_ get an early start on this essay…"

Draco and Blaise, _and_ Harry and Ron shot Pansy evil glares. Pansy just continued smirking in a 'you-should-have-helped-me-and-now-this-is-what-you-get' kind of way. Hermione beamed instantly.

"That's a great idea!"

Now, all the boys shot _Hermione_ their glares. "Well, it is…" she said in a smaller voice. The glares of the boys and smirks and smiles of the girls continued in silence for a while.

"Quidditch practise!" Harry cried, now smiling at his own genius. Ron's eyes lit up.

"That's right! We have Quidditch practise tonight!" Ron said, beaming and going along with Harry.

"Actually, I think I have Quidditch practise too, right after the Gryffindors…" said Draco, looking at Pansy with an overdone apologetic look.

"I… er… have Quidditch practise too?" said Blaise, trying desperately to find an escape route away from homework.

"Actually, the schedule says Gryffindor has the pitch tomorrow." Hermione said as she looked sternly at the two other Gryffindors. Harry and Ron both sunk their heads in defeat.

Pansy turned to Blaise with a confused look. "You don't even _play_ Quidditch!" A look of annoyance crept on her face.

"Well… er… I mean I was going to watch Draco play Quidditch. Isn't that right, Draco?" he looked over to the blond with a look that said 'defend-me-or-die'. But Draco just looked at Pansy with a smile.

"Since when does Blaise ever watch me play during practise? I'd keep an eye out for him, Pansy." Draco nodded knowingly while Blaise glared at him. Pansy sighed, as did Hermione.

"Well, I guess that's that. You can start on the project, and I'll start another day." Pansy and Blaise both glaring at him, Draco commenced his way out of the dungeons with his books in his bag and his friends behind him.

"Wait!" Ron called out, glaring at Harry who was smiling. "The Quidditch pitch isn't being used tonight. By _any_ team." Now he turned his glare towards Draco. "We can go check it out if you want."

"Ron. That's low…" murmured Harry, who's smile disappeared. He had been happy to be off the hook with working with Malfoy, but Ron had decided to ruin that.

"Oh, it's not being used, is it?" Pansy said, glancing at Draco.

"Okay, okay. Fine. We'll work on the bloody project tonight. Don't get your knickers in a twist…" Draco huffed.

"The library at eight. See you there!" Hermione waved as the three Slytherins continued their way out.

"Good bye! See you there!" Pansy waved back, mimicking Hermione's cheerful attitude. The two Slytherin boys didn't feel like laughing though. They dreaded the thought of having to collaborate with their enemies.

"This is going to suck…" whined Draco.

"Worse than suck. This is going to blow…" Pansy joined in now, sulking just as much as the rest.

"If you word it like that, you make me _want_ to go." Blaise said with his charming smile.

Draco chuckled and Pansy hit Blaise's arm playfully. If they had to suffer through all this together, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. That was the thought that went through each of their minds, though, they would never say it aloud. After a few moments of walking silently, they reached the common room. The three headed for their usual spot on the couch and armchair near the fire. The others knew that once the Trio entered, that was _their_ spot. And so, once they arrived, it was already cleared.

Draco sighed and plopped himself into the armchair.

"I can't believe I have to work with the know-it-all Mudblood, Granger…" Pansy groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"At least you don't have to work with the clueless Weasley. It's going to be hell trying to get him to understand things…" muttered Blaise.

"_I_ have to work with the Golden boy! I don't think I'll be able to control my impulses to kill him..."

"But you must, Draco! For the sake of Potions class! For the sake of a good grade! You must be strong, my friend. Be strong!" The entire common room watched Blaise and his dramatic performance. Some of the girls even applauded, and Blaise took a bow. Draco rolled his eyes, as did Pansy.

"Are you finished?" asked Draco as the brunet blew kisses to people in the common room.

"Yep, all done." Blaise smiled and sat back down on the couch.

Draco sighed but smiled. He really did love his friends. Not that he would ever say anything like that. That just wasn't amongst the things he said. Another comfortable silence came to the three of them as they were each divulged in their own thoughts.

"You know, I don't even know what the essay is on…"

The three Slytherins arrived at the library at eight thirty to find three Gryffindors glaring at them as soon as they entered.

"You're late." growled Harry.

"Are you sure?" Draco glanced at the clock on the far wall of the library.

"You know bloody well you're late!" cried Harry, who got shushed by the librarian.

"Watch that temper, Potter. It might land you in trouble one day…" whispered Draco threateningly.

Hermione and Pansy both sighed, almost at the same time. "Can we just get started?" said an exasperated Hermione.

"Yeah. Kill Potter _after_ the essay, please." added Pansy.

"He won't be able to kill Harry if Harry gets him first." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Right, like either of you have a chance against a Slytherin." scoffed Blaise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry in a dangerously low voice.

"Wow, you're really slow. Are you _sure_ you're the one who's supposed to save the wizarding world?" asked Draco.

"Enough!" Hermione exclaimed. The librarian came and gave them all another warning. Hermione apologized sheepishly while the boys muttered things under their breaths.

"Let's just get this over with." sighed Pansy, who took a seat at a random table. Hermione quickly got up, collected her books, and sat beside her.

Draco stared at Blaise, who stared back at him. They were unwilling to sit beside their partners. Blaise ran a hand through his hair, and Draco leaned against a bookshelf.

"Are you coming or not?" Ron whispered, trying not to shout at them.

"Please. You _wish _you had that kind of effect on me, Weasel." said Blaise indifferently. Draco looked at Ron, whose ears were bright red as he watched Blaise in horror. Blaise had gone to looking at the books near Draco, doing a very good job at keeping a straight face. Draco couldn't help it and his own chuckle come out, but he replaced his appearing smile with a smirk.

"I… I didn't mean…"

"Blaise. Stop being a self-centred pervert and work with the boy." called Pansy from her table. She wasn't saying it in a way that she thought he should stop harassing him, just in a way to get him to start his work.

"But where's the fun in working with these gits if we can't freak them out?" Draco protested in a whisper.

"Freak them out while working. Now work!" Pansy turned to stare at them. Draco stared back, determined to make her back down first.

"Draco, I wouldn't-" started Blaise.

"Shut up." mumbled Draco darkly as he stared Pansy down.

"No, Draco, really. As your friend, I advise you _this once_ to look away first."

"Will you shut up already?" said an annoyed Draco. Blaise stopped talking and looked sadly at his friend. More silence enveloped them, as everyone watched the black-haired girl and the blond boy try and stare each other down.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Draco. Work with Potter now, or else."

"Or else what? What could you possibly do to me, Pansy?" Draco scoffed.

Pansy smiled wickedly and pulled out a small black book from her bag. Draco's eyes widened for a moment, but then his cool exterior came back to him.

"You're bluffing." Draco whispered dangerously.

Pansy's smile just widened and she opened it. "Let's see… Ah yes. 'Dearest Journal, the wonderful weather seems to be mocking me and my emotions. How can it be so sunny when I've finally realised–' " Draco snatched the book back and blushed fiercely as Pansy stared in shock at her hands.

"Repeat that to anyone and I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death while the ones you love perish around you." Pansy's eyes were still wide. She wasn't able to believe what she read.

"I just had it for blackmail. I hadn't read anything until now…" Her voice was low, her face was blank and her eyes were still wide. The Gryffindor trio watched Draco, never having seen him red. What they couldn't tell though, was if he was red from fury or embarrassment. After a few more minutes of Draco glaring at the still shocked Pansy, Blaise spoke up.

"So… what do you have written in there?"

"None of your business." Draco replied coldly as he sat at another table. Blaise looked from Draco to Pansy.

"Right, well, let's get to work." Pansy snapped out of her shock and smiled happily.

Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances, until Blaise went to sit with them and Harry was forced to leave.

"Good luck, Mate." Ron whispered as Harry left.

Harry sat in front of Draco and stared at him for a moment, not sure on what he should do. Draco still seemed to be red in the face, which wasn't a good sign for Harry. Slowly, the raven-haired boy took out his parchment and began writing on it, not wanting to disturb Draco. The rest of the group was silent, only pointing to certain passages in books instead of talking. Pansy finally broke the silence.

"So, how long?"

Draco stopped scribbling on his paper and glared at it.

"You know, it actually explains a lot…"

Draco remained determined to ignore her and went back to scribbling furiously, his eyes cold and hard.

"I think you should–"

"Shut up! I don't _care_ what you think I should do. I don't care if it makes sense in your head, and I just don't care! Stop talking about it!" Draco had snapped, which was the obvious effect Pansy wanted. Blaise sighed, not knowing what was going on, and the Gryffindor Trio stared in shock once again.

"To be honest, I think it goes both ways. I mean, there is so much sexual tension I can cut it with a knife…" Pansy said, glancing at Blaise, who finally got it, and then she went back to her work. Draco put his face on the table and his arms around it, feeling completely defeated and dreadful.

"Oh…" Blaise murmured, and the Gryffindors looked at him, hoping he could shed some light on the situation. "You know, Pansy and I actually suspected it. It's kind of obvious…"

Draco lifted his head, dumbfounded. "You… you did? It's not… It's not obvious…" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Right, don't snap at _him_ though."

"Yeah, sorry Draco. It is. And I really do think it goes both ways. I mean…" Blaise stole a glance at the Gryffindors. "You don't do much to hide it."

"_What?_ I do everything to hide it! And it won't go away!" Draco said, a tinge of sadness in his dramatic voice.

"You boys realise this is really not the time nor the place to get Draco's self-esteem up, right?" Pansy asked, still writing down notes on her parchment. Draco looked at her confused, then around the room at everyone else. His blush deepened and he groaned.

"No, no. We should do this now. It'll be like group therapy!" smiled Blaise. Draco glared at him.

"That's not funny…"

"Yes it is. Now, come on. Everybody in a circle." Blaise clapped his hands and moved the table he and Ron were sitting at, and took six chairs and formed a circle with them in the space.

"You're a right bloody git, Blaise." Draco said, not moving from his place. Pansy and Blaise seemed to be the only ones in the circle.

"It's for your own good. I'll even start the therapy. And the Gryffindors are here, and by us telling them what's troubling us, we'll realise even our enemies can accept us." Blaise nodded, certain his idea would work. Hermione, Ron, and Harry gave each other quizzical looks, before moving awkwardly into chairs in the circle.

Draco just watched them. He was unable to believe his friends would do something as embarrassing as this to him. He was the Slytherin Prince! He did not deserve this treatment. Pansy looked at him.

"Sit in the circle _now_, or I'll read it out loud in the Great Hall at dinner tomorrow."

Draco got up and silently made his way to the circle. He sat down beside Blaise and Hermione, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Alright. So, I'll start." Blaise stood up from his seat. "Everyone knows I'm a lady's man, and that I flirt with almost every girl from every house. But there's more to me than just that. I like blokes too." Blaise smiled in that charming way of his, and sat down. Pansy applauded, as did Draco. The Gryffindors didn't seem to know what to do, so they applauded awkwardly.

"I thought you were going to go into something _profound_," muttered Pansy. "And here you tell us something we already know. But I still accept you." Pansy couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, well, _they_ didn't know." Blaise countered, gesturing towards the Golden Trio. "And now I feel better, knowing that my enemies can accept me." He gave a nod, showing that his plan was working. "Ok, so, who goes next?"

Hermione glanced around the room, and then stood up with a very dignified air. "I'd like to say something." Everyone watched her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and her mouth. "The reason I hated Divination so much was because I failed the class." She sat back down quickly, and the Slytherins applauded her. She smiled at them, and then glanced nervously towards the Gryffindor boys.

"You… failed?" asked Ron, who hadn't taken a breath since she had finished. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"And we accept you, Granger! You'll still be a know-it-all in our hearts." Blaise put his hand over his heart and smiled warmly at her. She couldn't help but smile at his dramatizing.

"Thank you." Hermione bowed her head slightly towards the Slytherins.

"Draco, would you like to go now?" asked Pansy.

"Where's the librarian?" Draco groaned, remembering the reason for this 'therapy' thing.

"She left. Her working hours are over. And I'll take it you want to wait 'till later. That's fine. Who's next?" Blaise looked around expectantly.

Pansy and Ron stood at the same time, looked at each other with embarrassed smiles, then took their seats once again.

"Err… you can go, Weasley."

"No, no, it's ok. You can go, Parkinson."

"Really. I insist."

"Save the lovey-dovey crap for the bedroom. One of you go!" said Blaise with an exasperated tone. Pansy stood up again.

"I fancy a muggle born." Pansy sat back down and shut her eyes. Draco and Blaise stared at her, their mouths hanging open. The Gryffindors applauded. Draco stuck his hand out to tell them to stop.

"Wait, _what_?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Yeah. I fancy Justin."

"Justin _who_?" Blaise asked, his voice getting louder.

"Not… Justin Finch-Fletchley. The _Hufflepuff?_" Draco's voice, on the other hand, was low. Pansy blushed and nodded slowly. Just then, Draco did the most amazing thing the Gryffindors had ever seen. He applauded. He didn't seem too thrilled, but he applauded. Blaise was still shocked.

Pansy smiled at Draco and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks." she murmured. Draco smiled at her.

"I accept you. You'll still be a cold hearted Slytherin in my heart." He put his hand over his heart, imitating once again what Blaise had said, and Pansy smiled and laughed lightly. Everyone watched them for a while, until Ron stood.

"Uhm… well… okay…" he looked at his friends desperately. "It's not that I'm for the cause or anything. I'm 100 against the cause! I mean, I would never _dream_ to join it! It's something I would rather die than actually have! It's not because I want it or anything… You both know that…"

"Out with it Weasley!" Blaise called out, now interested in what he had to say. It had to be good, if he was mumbling and apologizing to his fellow Gryffindors.

"I think the Dark Mark looks cool." Ron shut his eyes tightly. "I don't think it _is_ cool, and I'd die before I became a Death Eater, but -"

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise applauded and laughed.

"That's funny… Weasley… a Death Eater!" Draco choked out through laughs. Ron glared at him, his ears and cheeks blazing red as he sat down again.

"We accept you…" a confused, but smiling Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement, not sure what to make of the news.

Draco and Blaise were still laughing by the time Pansy had controlled herself. She glanced around at Harry, then at Draco. "One of you has to go next." Harry paled ever so slightly, and Draco stopped laughing.

"It's only fair…" mumbled Blaise, with what might have been a hint of an apologetic tone in his voice.

Draco looked at Harry, and stared at him. "You go first."

"No way! This therapy thing is because of you! You go first!" Harry said, dreading the thought of what was to come.

"Exactly! Which is why I should go last, as closure." countered Draco. They glared at each other for a long time, until Hermione nudged Harry.

"Go on, Harry. It won't be so bad…" she said encouragingly. Harry looked at her, and stood. He cleared his voice, and played with the sleeve of his robe.

"I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to say. I don't have anything to get off my chest." Harry said, looking at Blaise, since he had been the one to start the circle.

"Tell us anything you wouldn't feel comfortable telling. Something _they_ might know," he pointed to Ron and Hermione. "but _we_ don't. We won't tell anyone. Everything mentioned in this room stays in this room, no matter what. Deal?" Blaise looked around the room, and everyone nodded in agreement. Harry nodded as well, and turned pink in the face.

"I don't think Slytherins are all that bad." Harry looked at the floor, avoiding everyone's raised eyebrows.

"Okay…" mumbled Blaise as he applauded slowly with everyone else. "I don't know if I should be insulted by that or complimented. We accept you?" But Harry was still standing.

"I… I think they can be reasonable people. They have their moments." Harry was still looking at the floor, and still not sitting down. Hermione's eyes widened as she gasped slightly.

"Oh…"

"What? What?" Ron looked around, trying to come to the conclusion Hermione had come to. At Hermione's gasp, Pansy and Blaise's eyes widened slightly as well, and they both started grinning. Draco was just as lost as Ron.

"So… who's the lucky person?" Draco's eyes widened at Pansy's words. He looked at her with wide eyes, then back at Harry who still wasn't making any eye contact, but who's blush had deepened. Harry sat back down without a word.

"A _Slytherin?_" Ron finally got the hint. "Harry! That's insane! You realise you have spent you're entire Hogwarts life making fun of them and hating most of them, right? I mean, how could –"

"Weasley!" snapped Blaise. "Acceptance is key to this therapy. You must accept him, regardless whom he likes. You are his best mate, no?"

"Yes…" said Ron, somewhat embarrassed.

"And you were his best mate before he told you that, right?" continued Blaise.

"Yes…"

"And he fancied this person before, right?"

"Yes."

"Did that change who he was? Is he a different Potter now?"

"I guess not…"

"Then why should it affect you who he likes? No matter who this person turns out to be, he'll still be Potter and you'll still be Weasley. Nothing will change that."

Ron looked at Blaise and nodded.

"Wow. You're good at this 'group therapy' thing." commented Pansy with a smile. No one had expected Blaise to say words such as those. They were so mature, and unlike him. Ron looked at Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mate. You have the right to fancy whoever you wish. I accept you." He smiled slightly, and Harry looked at him and smiled as well.

"Thanks, Ron."

The sweet moment between friends got all the Gryffindors, and Pansy, smiling. Blaise broke the silence.

"Draco's turn!"

That made his wise speech seem completely destroyed. Draco glared at him, then at everyone else in the circle that was eyeing him expectedly.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Draco said, his cold demeanour coming back to him, and he stood up to leave.

"No." Harry said firmly. "I told you my secret, everyone else said theirs, now it's your turn."

"Are you telling me what to do? Because last time I checked, you weren't my mother!" Draco answered, his anger starting to creep on him. Harry didn't quite know what to say to get him back, but he did continue staring. Finally, Draco caved in and sighed dramatically.

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes and stood in front of his seat. "Stupid git…" he muttered under his breath. "Okay, well, I have two things. Number one is that I like blokes, and number two is what Harry said, but inversed. Happy?" Draco made to leave, but Pansy caught his arm.

"Say it all. We'll accept you."

"All? I won't bloody say it all! Do you _want_ my life to be a living hell?" Draco snapped at her.

"Draco, we did all this for you. Now, out with it! It's not so bad…"

"Fine! _Fine!_" Draco took a deep breath. "I fancy the boy-who-lived. I fancy the same bloke everyone else in this bloody school has fancied at one time or another. I fancy _you._" He glared at Harry, as if it were somehow his fault. Draco's face was red and his eyes were stinging him slightly, not that he didn't do everything in his power to stop it from showing. He felt a pat on his shoulder, and saw Pansy smiling at him. He turned to his other side, and saw Blaise smiling a bit as well.

"We accept you, Draco." Blaise said quietly.

Draco couldn't help but smile a small, sad smile. He refused to see the reaction of the Gryffindors. He picked up his bag, his back to the Golden Trio, and he started for the door. No one stopped him this time. They knew he had said what he had to say. Opening the door, he stepped into the hallway. His smile faded as soon as his friends couldn't see him. He scowled at himself for having gone through with all that. All the Gryffindors would know, he was sure, by breakfast tomorrow. His reputation was ruined, his father would somehow find out and disown him, and most of all, Harry Potter would avoid him entirely. No more bickering, no more glaring at each other from across the rooms, no more hope of him possibly returning his feelings.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts and stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Harry standing at the end of the hall. Draco glared at him, not being able to with hold the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. Harry jogged slightly, until he was face to face with the blond.

"I just… I wanted to say that… I…" Harry kissed Draco's lips lightly, then quickly pulled away, blushing. "I accept you." Harry smiled, and turned to walk back to the library. Draco remained shocked for a few moments, unable to believe what had happened. A smile made its way to his face, and he put his fingers to his lips, to feel if they were still real.

"I accept you too."


End file.
